Power-on-reset circuits are used to reset circuits in a variety of circuits, subsystems and systems. Such power-on-reset circuits output a reset signal that is dependent upon a clock. There is an increasing need to reset circuits (subsystems or systems) that do not have ready access to a clock signal. In other instances, the power-up phase of a circuit using a power-on-reset circuit may depend on a voltage level. It would be additionally advantageous for the clock-independent power-on-reset circuit to consume a small area on a circuit board and in particular on integrated circuits.